Left Behind: Season 13
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: This is how I think season 13 is going to go.  When Elliot takes his own life surprising everyone at the precinct everyone in the NYPD must pick up the pieces.  And how does the other half of NY's dynamic duo get by. T right now may change later.
1. Shock Part 1

**Ok since I got a lot of positive feedback from my first fic, I've decided to write a multi chapter, I'm hoping to do weekly updates on Sunday's but I'm not making any promises. Oh and this is how I want season 13 to go. With the absence of Meloni it's going to be a lot different around the precinct. Hope you enjoy!**

Olivia awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window. It was a sound that one normally didn't hear inNew York City; she whipped her comforter off of herself and ran to the window and shut it. The damned birds were giving her a headache. Just a day ago she had woke up and gone to the precinct for a normal day, but now everything was different.

Elliot shot that girl.

Wiping away the sudden image of Sister Peg dead in her arms and Elliot holding his gun shaking Olivia focused on her pager that was incessantly beeping at her side. She looked and saw that she had fifteen new text messages. She moved to the kitchen and opened up her fridge, after pouring a large glass of orange juice from a three week old carton she settled on the couch and began to scroll through the text messages. She'd received 14 from Cragen and one from Elliot; she opened the one from Elliot first.

_I'll be over soon we need to talk._

Olivia stared puzzled at the text, it was sent at 1 a.m. long after Olivia had gone to sleep and Elliot never came by, but for some reason she swore she had woken up early this morning and heard a knock on the door. Figuring the event was only a dream, she briefly glanced at the texts from Cragen, they were all in caps and said _URGENT CALL AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS!_ Wondering what the hell could prompt a late night visit from Elliot and 14 text messages from the technologically challenged Cragen Olivia got dressed and hurried out of her apartment.

Olivia decided to catch the subway instead of her normal walk to work. She did own a car, but in 7am traffic it was near impossible to go anywhere without going less than 10 mph. The subway was dirty and she didn't like it, but when she received another text from Cragen she began to get worried. Getting on the first train she could find she prayed that whatever Cragen was so anxious about could wait.

Not five minutes later Olivia stepped off the subway and hurried up the stairs. The precinct was just a block away, and she hurried to get to the front door. As she stepped in side she immediately knew that something was up. There was no normal hustle and bustle rather there was a group meeting in Cragen's office. Munch sat at his desk staring at the floor. As she walked by his desk there was no greeting, no sarcastic remark.

"Munch"

"Go see Cragen Liv." The look that came across Munch's face was one of sadness, but it also contained a hint of anger. Olivia ran across the room and slammed the door open, the commissioner as well as several other officers in dress uniform gave her a dirty look.

"Captain what is it, why is everyone so."

"Liv you need to sit down." She shot a confused look at her captain before sliding down into the only chair in the room besides the one Cragen was sitting in.

"Captain just tell me." Cragen looked up to the commissioner who stared back at him. After a moment of silence the commissioner nodded and left the room the rest of the officers following them. It was just Olivia and Cragen and the tension was killing her she just wanted to know what was going on.

"Liv before I tell you what happened I need to ask you something."

"Anything Captain."

"Did Elliot come to your apartment last night?" Olivia's breathing stopped; this was about El.

"I don't think so Captain why what's wrong." Cragen drew in a deep breathe.

"Liv" Cragen took another deep breathe "El killed himself last night." She stopped breathing and the world held still for a minute. Elliot was gone, and then she collapsed and her cries echoing through the empty precinct.

**Oh cliffhanger. If I get 15 review I guarantee an update on Sunday! Thanks in advance.**


	2. Shock Part 2

**As promised I have an update for you. Thanks to annaflower, Eni01, balseirocharmed, benslerbaby-33, and lou3174 for reviewing I really appreciate it and I hope you review again. I wanted to let everyone know that I'm going to do this in episodes. The first will be called Shock, the first chapter is Shock Part 1 this chapter is Shock Part 2. There may be quite a few parts in each episode, but there will be clear divisions between each episode. If you have any questions leave me a review or message me. Enjoy!**

Olivia's cries echoed throughout the precinct and Cragen winced at the sound of it. Olivia had cried in front of him once and that was after the Gitano incident, after she had asked for a new partner.

"Olivia shh." Cragen got up from his desk and kneeled down to her level.

"How?"

"He shot himself in the head." Olivia let out another deep sob, and Cragen just patted her hand not knowing what to say.

"It's all my fault." Olivia buried her face into her hands, and Cragen stood.

"Don't even say that Elliot couldn't take it anymore."

"He came to my door Captain! I heard him knock and I didn't answer!" Cragen stood frozen; this wasn't good he realized that this was going to be a very long road for Olivia. He sat back down at this desk and tried to figure out what to say.

"Olivia it's not your fault." Olivia sniffed a little and stood up.

"I need to go home and think about this."

"No I want you here for a couple hours."

"Captain!"

"Olivia I know you, and I know right now you are going to go home and drink. You will be so out of it you'll contemplate joining Elliot and right now I think you might just do that." Cragen escorted her to one of the empty interview rooms and went to find Huang. After putting Huang in the room with Liv he noticed Kathy walking through the front door with Eli.

"Don!" Cragen sighed and headed over to Kathy. "What was it you needed?"

"Please come into my office." Kathy headed into Cragen's office confused, she didn't see Olivia crying in the first interrogation room.

As Huang tried to work with Olivia Cragen told Kathy the horrifying news. He was surprised when Kathy shrugged and continued to talk with him as if was a normal everyday conversation.

"Where was this?"

"It happened in an apartment he had set up around the block from Liv's house did you know that he had it." That's when Kathy lost it and lobbed Cragen's telephone across the room.

"That bastard cheating on me!" She began to sob and fell back into her seat as if nothing had happened.

"Kathy I know this is hard."

"No you don't" she said cutting him off. "Ever since I met Olivia I've been worried about Elliot's faith to me. He was fine until they split up and then everything went downhill. If I hadn't gotten pregnant we wouldn't have gotten back together." Kathy sobbed into her arm and Cragen wanted to roll his eyes he was getting sick of being the shoulder to cry on. He had lost one of his best detectives and a good friend, he needed to grieve to.

"Kathy are you going to need help telling the kids." She nodded yes and Cragen helped her out of her seat.

"Well let's go get them." Cragen led Kathy out of the precinct and towards her children's schools.

**Sorry this was short, but I wanted to update today. Look for Shock Part 3 next Sunday and please review!**


	3. Shock Part 3

**So sorry I didn't update sooner. This is just a filler to hold everyone over until I can write something more in depth. Please review. Also thanks to Eni01, EnforcerAndAccuserFan, SVUFanFics, Rhonda Pietre, Lou3174, and annaflower. I really appreciate it! :D**

As Cragen left with Kathy Olivia was getting no where with Huang.

"Olivia I need you to talk to me?" Olivia whose sadness had now turned to anger was sitting in the corner of the room her arms crossed. She looked more like a misbehaved school child than a detective.

"George I don't need to talk to you." This talk continued on for about fifteen minutes until Huang decided to give Olivia some space. He left the room and Olivia removed herself from the corner and sat at the table. She still couldn't totally comprehend what was happening. She continued to think that Elliot was going to march into the room and throw a perp down at the other end of the table fresh from the holding cell. She still thought that they would grill the perp for answers in a case they had no leads in, but that was never going to happen. As she realized it one tear fell down her face, the waterfall that she wanted to let go would have to wait until she got away from Huang.

* * *

><p>Miles away Cragen arrived at Eli's elementary school. After parallel parking between two mini vans Kathy stepped out of the van and went to get Eli. They did the same atElizabethand Dickie's school and then headed home where Maureen and Kathleen were meeting them. Cragen sensed the tension radiating between the twins, they knew something was up.<p>

He pulled in front of the Stabler's house and turned the car off. They all piled out of the car and headed into the house. It was upsetting to see the clan walk inside the house without their father, it was even more upsetting to realize that they never would again. After everyone was in the house and in the living room Kathy began to speak.

"Kids there is something Don and I need to tell you." The blue eyed children stared at their mother anxious for the news. Silence filled the air and Kathleen suddenly began to cry. The other kids looked at her confused, but Kathy then started to cry.

"Kids" she said wiping her tears "your father he's not coming home." Kathleen's sobs turned into hysterics and the other kids began to cry as well.

"Mom no he can't." Dickie's disbelief made Cragen want to cry himself. The shock was just coming over everyone, but the grief would be much worse.

**Okay so I didn't edit, but I wanted to get this up before I go out to dinner.**


End file.
